A computing system often displays user interface elements called controls that the user may interact with to cause the computing system to execute respective operations, or through which the user may visualize underlying information. Often, user interface controls all operate within the same process and thus may share common shared memory. However, there are other instances in which user interface controls may not run in the same process, or even on the same machine. For instance, there might be a distributed application that has multiple extensions each offered by a different provider. The user interface controls may be offered by the different extensions that are not within the same sphere of trust.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.